Texting
by Yuichiro
Summary: Ash esta en Alola y Serena en Hoenn, más sin embargo estos dos no han perdido el contacto, hablando cada vez que pueden por mensajes ¿Sobre que? Pasen y averiguenlo. One-Shot AmourLovers, que no muera este magnifico Ship (Es Canon la pareja así que por eso el AmourLovers)


Dos pantallas, una en un ordenador y otra en un teléfono, la más grande cerca del mar, la más chica en medio de una gran ciudad.

\- **¡Serena hola! ¿Cómo está todo en Hoenn?-** Mensaje que llega a la pantalla más chica.

\- **Todo bien, gracias por preguntar Ash ¿Cómo estás allá en Alola?** \- Contestación que llega al monitor más grande.

 **\- ¡Por aquí todo esta increíble! Hoy tuve entrenamiento de movimientos Z con Kaki de nuevo ¿Qué tal tus concursos?**

 **\- Igual van fantásticos, me faltan dos listones para formar parte del gran festival.**

 **\- ¡Eso es incrible, no podría esperar más de ti Serena!**

 **\- Gracias Ash…**

 **\- ¿Paso algo?**

 **\- No ¿Por qué?**

 **\- Tardaste en responder… ¿No te estoy molestando verdad?**

 **\- ¡No, no, no!  
Solo me distraje un segundo…**

 **\- ¡Ya veo!**

 **\- ¿Qué has hecho? Bueno…. Todo el tiempo desde que "hablamos"…** \- Mensaje que llego luego de unos segundos de "silencio".

\- **Pues… Fuimos a un concierto de pokemon con pelucas, la verdad me dieron gracia… ¡Cierto, jugamos Pokebase con ayuda de un profesional!**

 **\- ¿Pokebase?**

 **\- ¡Si! Es un deporte genial, te enseñare a jugar en cuanto te vea…**

 **\- Lo esperare con ansias.**

 **\- ¿Qué hay de ti?**

 **\- Bueno… Me he concentrado en los concursos, he hablado con Yashio-san y… ¡Ah! Conocí a una de tus antiguas compañeras, May.**

 **\- ¡¿De verdad?!**

 **\- ¡Si! Me ayudó mucho en mi primer concurso… Aunque luego fue mi rival…**

 **\- Ya veo, bueno, así es May.**

 **\- Si, supongo.**

 **\- Por cierto, Lillie dice que ama tus actos de Performer ¡Dice quiere conocerte!**

 **\- ¿Enserio? Me alaga la verdad…**

 **\- Espero que algún día puedan verse…**

 **\- Igual yo.**

Unos pocos minutos más de conversación de pantalla en patalla y la noche toma su lugar más alto, la chica suspira y bosteza, agradeciendo que él no pueda oírla o verla, pues seguramente encontraría divertida su mueca de cansancio con la sonrisa de tonta enamorada que tiene pegada al rostro. Él por su lado sonríe demasiado, feliz de aun contar con la castaña, pero en los ojos de ambos, además de cansancio se ve una ligera trsiteza.

\- **Se hace tarde… Tengo que ir a la escuela en la mañana** \- Mensaje que llega a la pantalla del teléfono trayendo un sentimiento de vacio.

\- **Claro… Hablamos en otro momento enconces…**

 **\- ¡Si!** \- El mensaje llego y él agradeció que la desesperación con la que lo había enviado y el profundo ruido de su voz al gritar lo mismo que había escrito no fueran capaces de alcanzarla- **Hablemos pronto… Por favor.**

 **\- Si, nos llemos luego Ash…**

 **\- Nos vemos Serena…**

 _Visto por Ash 00:12_

 _Visto por Serena 00:13_

Ambos se quedaron quietos, con deseos de escribir más y no dejar de lado ese pequeño instante, pero ambos sabían que no podían aferrarse a ese momento. De golpe una profunda tristeza se formó en el pecho de ambos. Él comenzó a soltar lágrimas al igual que ella… Él coloco su cabeza en el monitor y ella abrazó el teléfono a su pecho, ambos llorando.

\- Te quiero… Te extraño… Te necesito…- Susurraron al mismo tiempo, sin ser conscientes de eso, pues la distancia no los dejaba.

Pero aun así, cada lagrima fue acompasada con la del otro, y ellos misteriosamente… Sintieron justo lo que el otro no pudo escribir…

 _ **Algo sad lo sé, pero no tenía planeado escribir sobre pokemon nunca más después de ver un poco de la serie de Sol y Luna, entiendo que les puede gustar a muchos, pero el enfoque tan infantil mato por completo mi inspiración, la serie es tan jovial y de comedia que no pude siquiera dudar del ship del Amour aunque hubiese querido… Por eso luego de ver imágenes me surgió esta idea en una noche de insomnio.  
Antes de que pregunten, no, no continuare mis historias de Gravity Falls ni pokemon pues al terminar las series mi inspiración se vio golpeada, y más que nada pokemon sol y Luna destruyo por completo mi imagen para Algo verdaderamente Dulce, lo lamento y estaré subiendo One-Shots por aquí y por allá, más no historias largas.**_

 _ **Se despide Yuichiro y hola de nuevo fandom de pokemon.**_

 _ **Sayonara~**_


End file.
